Lucky
by Summerlight92
Summary: [2SHOT/END] Seingat Luhan, dia menaruh surat cintanya di loker milik Kris. Kenapa surat itu bisa berakhir di tangan Sehun? Dan karena kesalahannya itu, Luhan harus menjadi kekasih Sehun, pemuda yang dijuluki ice prince di sekolahnya./"Xi Luhan ... kau harus menjadi kekasihku."/"TIDAAAAAAK! CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"/"Menurutku itu bukan kesialan, tapi keberuntungan, Lu."/ HUNHAN . GS.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Romance, School Life

Length : Twoshot

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Luhan berlari menyisiri lorong sekolah yang mulai terlihat sepi. Bel jam pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini gadis itu tengah bergegas menuju taman belakang sekolah untuk menemui seseorang. Orang yang dimaksud Luhan adalah seniornya di sekolah—Wu Yifan atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Kris.

Untuk apa Luhan menemui pemuda itu di taman belakang sekolah pada jam pulang seperti ini?

Jawabannya hanya satu, Luhan berniat menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Kris. Luhan memang menyukainya sejak dia masih menjadi siswi tahun pertama di Seoul Senior High School. Kris yang kala itu menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, berhasil membuat Luhan jatuh cinta dalam pandangan pertama—ketika dia menolong Luhan yang sedang kebingungan mencari ruang kelasnya.

Kris sendiri termasuk siswa populer di sekolahnya dan otomatis memiliki banyak penggemar. Bisa dipastikan saingan Luhan untuk mendapatkan hati pemuda itu tidaklah sedikit, namun Luhan tidak peduli. Ia tetap nekat mengirim surat cintanya ke loker Kris yang berisi ungkapan cintanya sekaligus ajakan untuk bertemu di taman belakang sekolah sesudah jam pulang sekolah.

"Hhhh ... hhhh ..." Luhan mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah ketika dia sampai di taman belakang sekolah. Pandangannya menggulir ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok pemuda berambut _blonde_ dengan perawakannya yang tinggi seperti model papan atas.

Saat Luhan sibuk mencari Kris, tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok pemuda lain dari balik pohon yang ada di sana. Semula Luhan mengira jika pemuda itu adalah Kris, namun perkiraannya salah. Terlepas dari kemunculan pemuda itu secara mengejutkan, Luhan jauh dibuat kebingungan ketika matanya menangkap benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna _pink_. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan benda yang dibawa pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

 _Tunggu—bukankah itu surat dariku untuk Kris-sunbae?_

Pemuda itu semakin berjalan mendekati Luhan yang kini berdiri mematung dengan raut tegang.

 _Bagaimana bisa suratku berada di tangan si cadel ini?!_

"Akhirnya kau datang juga ..."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, lalu memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata mengerjap polos. "Maaf, apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda itu—Oh Sehun—tersenyum miring kepada Luhan. Dia bersedekap dengan sorot mata mengintimidasi yang membuat Luhan menciut di tempatnya.

Perlu kalian ketahui, Sehun satu angkatan dengan Luhan. Saat ini mereka berada di tingkat 2, hanya saja berbeda kelas. Sama halnya Kris, pemuda berwajah datar ini juga termasuk siswa populer di sekolahnya. Dia mendapat julukan _ice prince_ karena sikapnya yang selalu dingin dan cuek di hadapan semua orang.

Sehun mengangkat amplop berwarna _pink_ milik Luhan. "Kau yang menyuruhku datang ke sini 'kan?"

"APA?!" Luhan buru-buru menutup mulutnya karena baru saja berteriak di depan Sehun. "Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada kesalahan di sini."

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kesalahan?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk seperti anak anjing yang ketakutan. "Surat itu untuk Kris- _sunbae_ , aku yang menaruhnya di lokernya. Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kenapa surat itu bisa ada di tanganmu?"

"Kenapa bisa ada di tanganku?" Sehun tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku menemukannya sendiri di lokerku."

"APA?!" Oke, ini untuk kedua kalinya Luhan berteriak di depan _ice prince_. "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Jelas-jelas tadi aku menaruhnya di loker Kris- _sunbae_?"

Gelagat Luhan yang berubah panik justru membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa tingkahnya barusan membuat sudut bibir Sehun sedikit tertarik.

"Mana aku tahu. Yang jelas aku menemukannya di dalam lokerku," Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku ingat dengan jelas tadi sudah menaruhnya di loker milik Kris- _sunbae._ Tidak mungkin aku salah menaruhnya," gumam Luhan tanpa sadar namun berhasil didengar oleh Sehun.

"Jadi menurutmu aku yang salah?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam menusuknya. "Aku menemukan suratmu di lokerku dan kau juga tidak menuliskan namanya di dalam suratmu. Jadi, ini salah siapa?"

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya menegang karena nada mengintimidasi Sehun yang terdengar menakutkan. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mengangguk pelan, lalu membungkuk 90 derajat di depan pemuda itu. "Ku-kurasa ... itu memang salahku. Ma-maafkan aku," ucapnya memohon maaf.

"Kau sudah membuang waktuku," kalimat Sehun sukses membuat Luhan semakin didera rasa bersalah.

Kepala Luhan tertunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk menebus kesalahanmu."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bertanggung jawab?"

Sehun mengangguk, lalu perlahan melangkah maju mendekati Luhan. Secara refleks, gadis itu malah melangkah mundur menghindari Sehun. Ia nyaris terjungkal ke belakang ketika kakinya tidak sengaja terantuk batu, kalau saja Sehun tidak menarik tangannya dengan cepat.

Karena tarikan Sehun yang begitu kuat, tubuh Luhan terhuyung ke depan dan berakhir dalam dekapan Sehun. Luhan bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya yang tidak terkendali ketika tangan kekar Sehun melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Xi Luhan ..." Sehun kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya. "Kau harus menjadi kekasihku."

 _What the—apa yang baru saja dia katakan?!_

Kali ini Sehun membelai lembut wajah Luhan. Perlahan jemarinya beralih mengusap bibir _cherry_ milik Luhan. Dalam hitungan detik ia mendaratkan kecupan lembut di bibir gadis itu dan sukses membuat wajah di depannya merah padam.

"Mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi kekasihku ..." lanjut Sehun kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Luhan. "Sampai jumpa besok, _Sweetie_ ..."

Luhan hanya berdiri mematung dengan mata nyaris tak berkedip ketika Sehun melewatinya. Hening selama beberapa detik sejak kepergian pemuda itu, barulah Luhan kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya dan-

"TIDAAAAAAK! CIUMAN PERTAMAKU!"

-dia berteriak histeris seperti gadis yang baru saja direnggut keperawanannya.

Sehun sebenarnya belum terlalu jauh dari posisi Luhan. Otomatis dia mendengar teriakan histeris Luhan. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya melihat Luhan bertingkah panik sambil menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah seperti anak kecil.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Keesokan paginya, Luhan langsung diinterogasi oleh kedua sahabatnya yang kebetulan juga satu kelas dengannya. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo meminta kejelasan Luhan sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Mungkin bukan hanya mereka berdua saja, tapi teman-teman sekelas, bahkan seisi sekolah tampaknya dibuat kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan bersama _ice prince_ tadi pagi.

Kalau sudah begini, Luhan hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dan menyalahkan Sehun yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah muncul di rumahnya. Saat Luhan menanyakan alasan kenapa pemuda itu muncul di rumahnya, Sehun hanya menjawab santai namun sebenarnya sukses membuat Luhan berdebar mendengarnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Apa salah kalau aku menjemput kekasihku untuk berangkat sekolah bersama?"_**

Ya ampun, Luhan bahkan belum mengiyakan pernyataan Sehun kemarin, tapi dengan wajah tak berdosanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu rumah yang disambut teriakan histeris dari sang ibu. Ngomong-ngomong, kedatangan Sehun tadi pagi membuat pemuda itu bertemu dengan orang tua Luhan, dan secara mengejutkan dia mendapat restu dari mereka. _Good!_

Sial benar nasib Luhan. Impiannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Kris harus terhalang karena insiden salah kirim surat kemarin yang membuatnya berakhir menjadi kekasih Sehun.

 **..**

 **..**

"Menurutku itu bukan kesialan, tapi keberuntungan, Lu."

Luhan mendelik mendengar celetukan Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya. Gadis bermata sipit yang gemar memakai _eyeliner_ itu hanya menatap datar pada Luhan sambil menikmati susu _strawberry_ yang sudah dibelinya.

"Aku sependapat dengan Baekhyun," timpal Kyungsoo yang semakin membuat _mood_ Luhan memburuk.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, "Lagi pula, itu salahmu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau salah menaruh surat di loker Sehun? Dasar ceroboh."

"Sudah kubilang, kemarin aku sangat yakin sudah menaruhnya di loker Kris- _sunbae_."

"Lalu bagaimana surat itu bisa ada di tangan Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata _owl_ nya yang sedikit melebar.

"Mana aku tahu!"

"Tidak mungkin surat itu jalan sendiri dan berpindah ke loker Sehun 'kan?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo cekikikan bersama. "Sudahlah, Lu. Terima saja kalau kau memang melakukan kesalahan dan sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Sehun. Menurutku, tidak ada yang salah kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Tentu saja ada!" Luhan semakin frustasi mendengar dua sahabatnya justru mendukung hubungannya dengan Sehun yang jelas-jelas terjadi secara sepihak. "Pertama, aku tidak menyukainya. Kedua, dia itu sangat dingin dan menurutku menakutkan. Ketiga, aku benar-benar risih dengan penggemar Sehun. Ke manapun aku pergi mereka selalu saja mengawasiku."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Sejak kejadian heboh pagi tadi—saat Luhan dan Sehun kedapatan berangkat bersama—gadis bermata rusa itu menjadi topik pembicaraan terhangat di sekolah mereka.

Ada yang mendukung hubungan mereka, terlebih mengingat Luhan juga bukan siswi biasa. Jika Sehun menyandang sebagai siswa terpandai untuk satu angkatannya, Luhan menempati posisi kedua. Dia juga dikenal sebagai gadis yang ramah kepada siapa saja, baik siswa lainnya maupun para guru. Tak sedikit yang mengidolakan Luhan—khususnya para pemuda yang bersekolah di sana. Banyak dari mereka yang mendekati Luhan dan memiliki niatan untuk mengajaknya berkencan.

Tapi sekarang, begitu tahu Luhan menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun, mereka harus mundur secara perlahan. Mereka tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri sekaligus keberanian yang tinggi untuk bersaing bersama Sehun.

Bukan berarti seisi sekolah mendukung hubungan mereka, tetap saja ada yang menentangnya. Dan di antara para penentang itu, hanya ketiga gadis centil yang mengaku sebagai penggemar Sehun nomor 1 di sekolah mereka, yang berani menunjukkan sifat penolakan mereka di hadapan Luhan secara terang-terangan. Ketiga gadis itu adalah Han Minjoo, Kang Sora, dan Shin Jihyun, yang juga merupakan siswi tahun ke-2 di sekolah mereka.

"Ssst ... mereka datang, Lu," bisik Baekhyun sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah pintu masuk kafetaria. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menoleh kompak dan seketika wajah Luhan berubah kusut.

"Sepertinya mereka berniat mengacaukan _mood_ makan siangku," desis Luhan seolah tahu dengan kedatangan ketiga gadis yang dijuluki Baekhyun sebagai _trio_ rubah itu.

Dan apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Luhan pun terbukti. Ketiga gadis itu langsung menghampiri meja yang ditempati Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo. Luhan bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisik di sekitarnya. Ah, sudah pasti sekarang mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Xi Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Minjoo. "Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"BERDIRI!"

Kali ini Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut, "Kenapa? Apa kau ingin duduk di tempatku? Maaf saja, aku dulu yang duduk di sini. Kau dan teman-temanmu bisa mencari tempat lain bukan?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mati-matian menahan tawa. Mereka bisa melihat wajah kesal Minjoo dan kedua rekannya. Inilah salah satu kelebihan Luhan. Dia bukan tipe gadis lemah yang akan pasrah begitu saja ketika ada orang yang berbuat tak menyenangkan padanya. Luhan dengan senang hati akan membalas dengan caranya sendiri.

 **BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba saja Minjoo menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras. Tapi bukannya takut, Luhan justru berkata, "Woah, hebat! Kau berhasil membuat piring dan sendok itu terangkat ke atas. Bisa kau lakukan lagi?"

Tawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berderai, begitu pun dengan siswa-siswi lainnya yang juga melihat pemandangan tersebut. Mereka memandang kagum pada Luhan yang dinilai berani menghadapi sikap Minjoo cs.

"BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU, GADIS JALANG!"

Semula Luhan pikir dia masih bisa bersabar, tapi ketika Minjoo mengatainya jalang, emosi gadis itu tersulut. Luhan berdiri dan menatap Minjoo dengan mata nyalangnya. "SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD DENGAN GADIS JALANG, HAH?!"

Seketika suasana hening menyergap seisi kafetaria. Untuk pertama kalinya, semua orang melihat Luhan berteriak marah, termasuk Minjoo cs. Ketiga gadis itu sempat bergidik ngeri melihat kilat api kemarahan di mata rusa Luhan. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bereaksi santai. Dalam hati mereka membatin— _bodoh, kalian baru saja membuat rusa China ini marah!_

"Beraninya kau menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun! Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?!"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, Han Minjoo. Kau pikir kau siapa, melarangku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun?"

Bukan main, Luhan bahkan berani mengeluarkan kata-kata tajamnya untuk membalas Minjoo.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Sehun," Luhan memajukan wajahnya lalu tersenyum menyeringai. "Sayang sekali, Sehun lebih memilihku."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, Luhan langsung berdiri dari kursinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia pergi meninggalkan Minjoo cs, juga Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih terbengong di tempat mereka.

" _YA!_ BERHENTI!"

Luhan abaikan teriakan Minjoo dan terus melangkah menjauhi mereka.

"LUHAN!"

Gadis itu baru berbalik menoleh ketika mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia dikejutkan dengan sosok pemuda yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Namun yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah kondisi seragam pemuda itu yang kotor akibat terkena cairan minuman.

"KYAAA! SEHUUUN!"

Rupanya tanpa sepengetahuan Luhan, Minjoo melempar minuman milik Baekhyun yang belum habis ke arah Luhan. Namun entah dari mana, Sehun tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menjadi tameng untuk Luhan. Akibatnya, lemparan Minjoo itu tepat mengenai Sehun yang membuat seragamnya kotor.

Sehun berbalik ke arah Luhan, kemudian menangkup wajahnya untuk memeriksa kondisi gadis itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Lu?"

Seperti robot, gadis itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat interaksi Sehun dan Luhan memekik histeris, begitu pun beberapa siswi lainnya. Mereka menilai sikap Sehun barusan membuatnya terlihat sebagai sosok kekasih idaman, karena melindungi Luhan dari aksi Minjoo cs.

Setelah memastikan keadaan Luhan, Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Minjoo cs. Nyali ketiga gadis itu seketika menciut saat Sehun mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hari ini kau kumaafkan," suara berat Sehun terdengar mengintimidasi dan menakutkan, "Tapi kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku, Han Minjoo."

Minjoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Ia sempat melirik Luhan dan secara refleks gadis bermarga Han itu mengepalkan tangannya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Minjoo bersama kedua temannya langsung pergi meninggalkan kafetaria.

"DENGAR SEMUANYA!"

Seisi kafetaria kini memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arah Sehun.

"Kuperingatkan pada kalian semua. Siapapun yang berani mengganggu Luhan, maka dia akan berhadapan denganku." Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Camkan itu!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Sehun berbalik menghampiri Luhan, dan membawa gadis itu pergi dari kafetaria. Seharusnya Luhan kesal karena Sehun dengan seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih pemuda itu, mengingat hubungan mereka terjadi secara sepihak saja. Tetapi kenapa kata-kata Sehun barusan membuat hatinya menghangat?

Pandangan Luhan beralih pada tangan Sehun yang kini tengah menggenggam erat tangannya. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan Luhan barang sedetik pun. Gadis itu tertegun. Ia merasakan kenyamanan dan seperti dilindungi.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan padaku, Oh Sehun?_

 **..**

 **..**

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai kembali sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun Luhan tidak segera kembali ke kelasnya karena dia terlanjur dibawa Sehun ke sebuah tempat. Sebut saja tempat itu adalah _basecamp_ yang biasa digunakan para siswa populer di sekolah mereka.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh, lalu mendapati dua pemuda dengan tinggi badan dan warna kulit berbeda baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu. Mereka adalah Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin. Sekedar informasi, kedua pemuda itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" giliran Jongin yang bertanya. Luhan termasuk jarang mendatangi _basecamp_ mereka, bila tidak dalam kondisi terpaksa. Semisal menjemput Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo yang menghabiskan waktu bersama keduanya di tempat itu.

"Ngg ... aku sedang ..."

 **CKLEK!**

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja digunakan Sehun. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan seragam baru.

"Oh, kau juga di sini, Sehun- _ah_?" sapa Chanyeol lalu melirik Luhan.

Jongin yang langsung paham situasi kemudian mengerling nakal, "Ah, jadi kau sedang menunggu Sehun, ya?"

Wajah Luhan memerah karena ucapan Jongin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun seperti biasa dengan nada dingin.

"Kami datang mencarimu karena kau tidak masuk ke kelas," jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kami ke sini karena mengganggu waktumu bersama Luhan?"

Kalau saja Luhan tidak ingat Jongin adalah kekasih Kyungsoo, sudah sejak tadi dia akan menggetok kepala Jongin dengan palu besar.

Tawa Chanyeol berderai. Baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Sehun yang begitu kusut—kentara sekali membenarkan ucapan Jongin barusan. Begitu pun Luhan yang masih duduk di atas sofa dengan kepala tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, Jongin. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang," Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya ke arah pintu. "Biarkan mereka menikmati _quality time_ mereka."

"Eh, tapi—"

"Tenang saja, Lu. Aku akan mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun agar tidak khawatir karena kau sedang bersama Sehun sekarang," kata Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ayo, Jongin."

Jongin mengangguk, lalu menyeringai ke arah Luhan. "Kau harus berhati-hati dengan Sehun, Lu. Kalau tidak berhasil mengendalikan diri, dia bisa berubah menjadi binatang buas."

 _Glek!_ Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan perasaan gugup sekaligus takut. Sedangkan Jongin dan Chanyeol tertawa kompak sambil berlari keluar dari _basecamp_.

Hening melanda keduanya, sampai kemudian Sehun terlihat berjalan menjauhi pintu kamar mandi.

"Se-Sehun?"

"Hm?"

"Te-terima kasih karena sudah menolongku," kata Luhan dengan kepala menunduk. Ayolah, sekalipun dia mengenal Chanyeol dan Jongin dengan baik, Luhan tidak terlalu mengenal Sehun yang notabene bersahabat baik dengan mereka. Sejak awal Luhan memang selalu menjaga jarak dengan pemuda itu lantaran sikapnya yang menurut Luhan sangat dingin dan misterius. Mungkin juga karena Luhan sudah lebih dulu mencurahkan waktu, pikiran, dan juga hatinya pada sosok Kris ketimbang Sehun.

"Itu memang sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungi kekasihku."

Sekali lagi, hati Luhan menghangat mendengar kalimat itu. Luhan dibuat bingung. Apa Sehun benar-benar menganggapnya kekasih? Bukankah hubungan mereka terjadi hanya sekedar hukuman karena kesalahan yang dia lakukan kemarin?

Mata Luhan bergerak mengikuti Sehun yang kini berjalan mendekati sofa yang ia duduki. Gadis itu spontan menggeser tubuhnya ke sisi kanan—sengaja menjauhi Sehun karena dia teringat ucapan Jongin sebelumnya.

 _Sial! Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali?!_

Di saat Luhan masih sibuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang berat di atas pahanya. Saat Luhan membuka matanya, dia disuguhkan dengan wajah Sehun—tepatnya pemuda itu sedang berbaring di atas pahanya.

"Se-Sehun, apa yang kau—"

"Ssst ... diamlah ..." Sehun memejamkan matanya yang membuat Luhan semakin didera rasa gugup. Karena demi apa wajah Sehun sekarang benar-benar terlihat tampan di mata gadis itu. _Shit!_

"Lakukan sesuatu, kepalaku pusing ..."

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Dia tidak mungkin salah kalau ucapan Sehun barusan terselip nada manja di sana. Tanpa sadar bibir Luhan melengkung sempurna. Perlahan gadis itu memposisikan kedua tangannya di kepala Sehun, lalu memberikan pijatan lembut di sana. Luhan bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sehun yang memperlihatkan rasa nyaman setelah mendapat pijatan lembut darinya.

Diam-diam Luhan mengamati Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ia menelusuri setiap jengkal wajah Sehun yang tidak bisa dipungkiri memiliki aura ketampanan luar biasa. Kedua alis tebalnya yang menukik tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, wajah dengan rahang tegas, lalu bibir tipisnya yang menurut sebagian orang sangat seksi.

Ya ampun, ke mana saja Luhan selama ini? Kenapa dia baru menyadari pesona yang dimiliki pemuda yang satu ini?

"Eh, sedang ada orang di sini."

Lamunan Luhan seketika buyar ketika mendengar suara lain di ruangan itu. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu, lalu matanya membulat lebar begitu dia melihat sosok pemuda yang baru saja datang.

"Kris- _sunbae_?"

Spontan saja Luhan bangkit dari sofa karena terkejut dengan kedatangan Kris, sampai-sampai dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting dan-

 **BRUK!**

"ARRGGH!"

-terdengar suara debuman keras disertai teriakan kesakitan.

" _OMO!_ " Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang sedang terduduk di atas lantai. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau tadi Sehun sedang berbaring di atas pahanya. Pemuda itu tengah mengusap bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sukses mencium lantai.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Sehun. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan panik saat melihat raut kesakitan di wajah Sehun.

"Emm ... aku mengganggu, ya?" tanya Kris sambil mengamati Sehun dan Luhan secara bergantian.

"Eh, sama sekali ti—"

"YA! KAU SANGAT MENGGANGGU, _HYUNG!_ "

Luhan melonjak kaget mendengar bentakan keras Sehun yang memotong ucapannya. Namun dia lebih dibuat kaget karena tawa Kris yang terdengar setelahnya. Luhan pikir Kris akan tersinggung dengan sikap Sehun barusan, tapi apa yang ia lihat justru sebaliknya. Kris malah terlihat santai, bahkan tak kunjung menghentikan tawanya.

"Hei, adikku. Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Kau mengagetkan kekasihmu, Sehun- _ah_."

 _Tunggu—sepertinya ada yang janggal dengan kalimat tadi._

"A-adik? Apa maksud ucapanmu, _Sunbae_?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Lho? Memangnya aku belum bilang kalau Sehun itu adikku?"

"APA?!" Luhan menatap Kris dan Sehun secara bergantian. "Kalian kakak-beradik? Ta-tapi marga keluarga kalian berbeda."

"Tentu saja. Itu karena kami saudara tiri," jawab Kris polos.

"SAUDARA TIRI?!"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak?! Kau membuat telingaku sakit!" bentak Sehun kesal.

"Ma-maaf," cicit Luhan ketakutan. "Ha-habisnya, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kalian kakak-beradik."

Sehun nyaris tersedak melihat Luhan kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat ucapan Jongin tadi, bisa-bisa dia berubah menjadi binatang buas dan memakan bibir _cherry_ milik Luhan. _Shit!_

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun memicingkan matanya. "Ah, aku mengerti. Kalau kau tahu kami kakak-beradik sejak awal, kau pasti akan bersikap baik padaku untuk mendekati Kris—mmmphhh!"

Kris mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. "Eh, mendekatiku? Untuk apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, _Sunbae_. Jangan dengarkan ucapan Sehun," sambar Luhan cepat lalu melempar tatapan tajamnya kepada Sehun. Luhan masih membekap mulut pemuda itu dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal," Kris berjalan santai menghampiri sebuah meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan. "Aku pergi dulu. Nikmati waktu kalian."

Luhan hanya mengangguk singkat dan masih memandangi Kris sampai punggung pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, dan terlihat mengusap dadanya ketika merasakan debaran jantungnya. Hanya saja, Luhan sedikit heran dengan apa yang ia rasakan kali ini. Kenapa Kris muncul, debaran jantungnya tidak sekuat biasanya?

 _Aneh, ada apa denganku?_

Mendadak dahi Luhan berkerut ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang geli dan basah di tangan kirinya. Gadis itu melirik ke arah Sehun dan seketika matanya membulat sempurna.

"KYAAA ... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Luhan berteriak histeris begitu mengetahui Sehun tengah menjilat tangan kirinya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membekap mulut pemuda itu. Luhan memandang horor sekaligus jijik pada telapak tangan kirinya yang basah karena ulah Sehun.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kau yang membekap mulutku seenaknya!"

"Itu karena kau terlalu banyak bicara, Oh Sehun! Kau hampir saja membocorkan rahasiaku pada Kris- _sunbae_!"

"Oh, ya? Rahasia apa?"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, Tuan Oh." Luhan mengacungkan jarinya di depan wajah Sehun." Kau jelas tahu kalau aku menyukainya setelah membaca surat yang seharusnya untuk Kris- _sunbae_ kemarin."

"Jadi benar kau menyukai Kris- _hyung_?" Wajah Sehun perlahan berubah. Aura gelap mendominasi di sekitarnya, namun Luhan belum menyadari hal itu.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat keberatan kalau kau menyukainya."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kesal, "Lucu, kau pikir kau siapa? Kenapa keberatan kalau aku menyukai kakakmu?"

"KARENA AKU ADALAH KEKASIHMU!"

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku setuju untuk menjadi kekasihmu?!" Luhan mulai terpancing emosi karena Sehun yang meledak-ledak. "Kau yang seenaknya memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu sebagai hukuman karena kesalahanku kemarin. Jadi dalam hubungan ini, sama sekali tidak ada perasaan apapun di antara kita. Ini hanya bentuk tanggung jawabku saja, oke?"

Luhan bersiap pergi meninggalkan Sehun, namun pemuda itu lebih dulu menarik tangan Luhan hingga dia terjatuh di atas pangkuan Sehun. Luhan memekik kaget ketika sebelah tangan Sehun melingkari pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan lainnya mulai membelai wajah Luhan dengan lembut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Di tengah emosi yang sedang menguasainya, Luhan tetap saja selalu gagal mengendalikan diri atas perlakuan Sehun yang kelewat lembut seperti ini.

"Kau salah."

Luhan memandangi Sehun dengan wajah bingungnya. "Apa?"

"Kau salah jika dalam hubungan ini, sama sekali tidak ada perasaan apapun di antara kita," ucap Sehun dengan mimik seriusnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau harus mendengarnya baik-baik, Nona Rusa."

Luhan membelalakkan matanya ketika merasakan bibir Sehun mulai menyentuh bibirnya. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tangan Sehun terlanjur menahan tengkuknya sehingga ciuman itu tidak bisa terlepas begitu saja. Luhan memukul-mukul dada bidang Sehun agar menghentikan aksinya, namun yang terjadi Sehun justru semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Entah sejak kapan—mungkin ketika Luhan mulai menyerah—ciuman itu perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan lembut yang membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam sensasi gelenyar yang memabukkan. Luhan tidak bisa mengelak kalau Sehun pantas menyandang julukan _a good kisser._

Ketika Sehun mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka, pemuda itu berbisik lembut di telinga Luhan yang masih sibuk menghirup oksigen karena nyaris kehabisan napas. Apa yang dibisikkan Sehun sukses membuat gadis itu tercengang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Aku menyukaimu, Xi Luhan._ "

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**

 **09 Maret 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Niatnya bikin FF selingan dan tadinya mau dibuat Oneshot. Tapi karena kepanjangan dan terbatasnya waktu, jadinya aku buat Twoshot aja :)

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucky**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Support Casts : Find it by yourself

Genre : AU, Romance, School Life

Length : Twoshot

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

Terhitung 1 minggu sejak pengakuan Sehun—soal dia yang menyukai Luhan—gadis bermata rusa itu kedapatan sering melamun. Entah di rumah maupun di sekolah, Luhan kerap menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa menit, hanya dengan bertopang dagu dan tatapan matanya yang kosong, tanda bahwa dia sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

Kondisi ini bukan hanya mengundang reaksi bingung orang tuanya saja, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang belum pernah melihat Luhan seperti ini pun dibuat keheranan sekaligus penasaran.

Apa yang sudah membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini?

"Luhan?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling memandang. Untuk kesekian kali, mereka mendapati Luhan melamun di dalam kelas dengan pandangan mengarah ke luar jendela.

"Lu ..." Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung Luhan.

Merasakan sentuhan di bagian belakang tubuhnya, barulah Luhan menoleh ke samping. Ia mengerutkan dahinya begitu mendapati dua sahabatnya sudah duduk dengan pandangan menyelidik, namun terselip kecemasan di balik tatapan mereka.

"Oh, kalian. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghela napas kompak. Melihat reaksi kedua sahabatnya itu, Luhan terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaan kami untukmu, Lu," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa denganmu? Belakangan ini kami sering melihatmu melamun."

Wajah Luhan mulai terlihat gelisah. Dia menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung ..." jawabnya lirih.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Bingung kenapa, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan sahabat kesayangannya yang satu ini. Ke mana Luhan yang biasanya ceria dan bersemangat?

"Apa menurut kalian, perasaan cinta terhadap seseorang selama 1 tahun bisa tergantikan dalam hitungan hari karena kedatangan cinta yang lain?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mengernyitkan dahi mereka.

"Kau paham apa yang dia tanyakan?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi kurasa aku tahu sesuatu," Baekhyun balas berbisik sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Serahkan padaku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Baekhyun mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Jika perasaan cintamu pada seseorang selama 1 tahun bisa tergantikan dalam hitungan hari karena kedatangan cinta yang lain, itu berarti ..." Baekhyun bergumam tanda sedang berpikir, "perasaan cintamu yang sudah kau jaga selama 1 tahun itu, bukanlah perasaan cinta yang sebenarnya."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan kebingungan. Begitu pun Kyungsoo. Gadis ini menilai kalau Baekhyun terlalu berbelit-belit menjelaskannya.

"Maksudku, cinta yang baru datang selama beberapa hari itulah cintamu yang sebenarnya, Lu."

Luhan yang mulai paham maksud ucapan Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Itu tidak mungkin. Waktunya terlalu singkat."

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Cinta itu datang kapan saja dan tidak mengenal waktu, Lulu Sayang. Tidak peduli mau lama ataupun singkat, ketika kau terkena panah asmara yang dilepaskan oleh _cupid_ , maka saat itulah kau merasakan apa yang dinamakan jatuh cinta."

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengatakan hal bagus seperti itu, Baek," Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan heboh, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mengibaskan rambut sambil mengangkat wajahnya dengan bangga.

"Sekarang ceritakan pada kami, Lu. Apa yang sebenarnya mengusik pikiranmu belakangan ini?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "Sepertinya masih ada masalah lain, selain apa yang kau tanyakan tadi. Benar 'kan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Lu. Mungkin kami bisa membantumu mencari solusi penyelesaiannya," bujuk Kyungsoo yang disetujui oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalian janji tidak akan tertawa mendengar ceritaku?" tanya Luhan sedikit mengancam.

"Kami janji!" jawab Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kompak. Luhan menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya mulai bercerita.

"Ng ... sebenarnya Sehun ..." Luhan menatap kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. "Dia bilang dia menyukaiku ..."

Luhan langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Dia sudah siap seandainya setelah ini akan terdengar jeritan histeris dari kedua sahabatnya.

"HA?"

Nyatanya yang keluar justru reaksi yang paling tidak elit dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Hei, reaksi macam apa itu? Kupikir kalian akan bereaksi heboh dengan teriakan histeris kalian," Luhan memberengut kesal dengan bibir bersungut-sungut. Terlihat imut sekali.

"Lalu kau mau kami berteriak 'APA?! SEHUN MENYUKAIMU?!'. Begitu?" Kyungsoo berdecak-decak. "Tentu saja kami tidak melakukannya, karena reaksi itu sudah kami perlihatkan 1 tahun yang lalu sejak kita masih berada di tahun pertama. Tepatnya setelah Chanyeol dan Jongin memberitahu kami kalau Sehun menyukaimu."

Hening selama beberapa detik. Mata Luhan berkedip-kedip, sementara Baekhyun terlihat menepuk keras keningnya.

" _Ups_ ," gumam Kyungsoo.

"Dasar bodoh ..." ketus Baekhyun sambil melirik tajam ke arah Kyungsoo.

"JADI KALIAN SUDAH LAMA TAHU KALAU SEHUN MENYUKAIKU?!"

"Ehem!"

Suara _baritone_ terdengar dari arah pintu kelas dan sukses membuat ketiga gadis itu menoleh kompak. Mata Luhan membulat sempurna begitu mengetahui sosok yang baru saja berdeham dengan wajah canggungnya.

 _ASTAGA! SEJAK KAPAN SEHUN ADA DI SANA?!_

"Ngg ... Lu—"

"Luhan, kau sudah tahu kalau Sehun menyukaimu?" lalu Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya. " _YA!_ Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, Yeol?!"

Tidak Kyungsoo, tidak Jongin, keduanya sama saja. Dasar pasangan kompak.

" _Ugh_ ... kalian ... menyebalkan ..." Luhan menunduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. "HUWAAAA ... KALIAN MENYEBALKAN!"

Luhan langsung berlari keluar kelas. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mendorong tubuh Sehun. Karena tidak siap dengan perlakuan Luhan, keseimbangan Sehun goyah hingga pemuda itu jatuh menimpa Chanyeol, lalu keduanya berakhir menimpa Jongin yang kebetulan berdiri paling belakang. Setelahnya tanpa menoleh lagi, Luhan terus berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"ARRRGHHH! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" Jongin berteriak sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan Sehun. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perut mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan berlari di sepanjang lorong sambil terus menatap lantai. Rasa malu masih menguasainya setelah apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah kenapa ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk bertemu dengan Sehun.

 **BRUK!**

Karena terus menatap ke bawah, Luhan tidak melihat jika di depannya ada orang lain. Akibatnya, gadis itu menabrak pemuda tersebut dan keduanya sukses jatuh ke lantai. Luhan yang melihat siapa sosok yang sedang berada di bawahnya hanya bisa melotot kaget.

"Kris- _sunbae_?" Luhan gelagapan dan buru-buru menjauhkan diri dari tubuh pemuda berambut _blonde_ itu. "Ma-maafkan aku. _Sunbae_ baik-baik saja?"

"Kris?!"

Luhan menoleh pada sosok gadis berperawakan tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul, lalu tanpa ragu segera menghampiri Kris. Gadis dengan mata pandanya itu terlihat panik dan sibuk memeriksa kondisi Kris.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka tidak?"

Kris tersenyum lalu menggenggam lembut tangan gadis itu yang tengah menangkup wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Zi ..."

Luhan sedikit melebarkan bola matanya karena panggilan Kris pada gadis itu yang terdengar mesra. Dia mengingat-ingat lagi sosok gadis yang memiliki postur tubuh layaknya model itu. Kalau tidak salah—ah, namanya Huang Zitao. Satu angkatan dengan Kris dan otomatis seniornya juga.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kau terluka," ucap Zitao disertai senyum penuh kelegaan.

" _Sunbae_ , aku minta maaf sudah menabrakmu dan membuatmu terjatuh. Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku," Luhan membungkuk sopan ke arah keduanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati," Kris tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Luhan. Gadis itu tertegun. Sikap Kris barusan mencerminkan sikap layaknya seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jangan memanggilku terlalu formal. Panggil aku _Oppa_ saja. Lagi pula, kau adalah kekasih Sehun. Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita berbicara lebih akrab layaknya kakak dan adik."

"APA?! KAU KEKASIH SEHUN?!"

Luhan nyaris terjungkal karena teriakan heboh Zitao.

"Hei, kau membuatnya kaget, Zi." Kris menepuk pelan pipi Zitao, lalu mencubitnya dengan gemas. Membuat gadis itu mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Jangan heran dengan reaksinya, Lu. Dia baru kembali dari Jepang setelah mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di sana," jelas Kris pada Luhan yang terlihat bingung menatap keduanya. "Ah iya, mungkin kau sudah tahu siapa dia."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Huang Zitao."

"Xi Luhan."

Kris tersenyum melihat kedua gadis itu bersalaman, setelahnya ia memeluk pinggang Zitao yang sukses membuat mata Luhan membola. "Zitao ini kekasihku, Lu ..." bisik Kris dengan nada seduktif.

"EH?!"

"Kris, hentikan! Jangan mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum! Apalagi di depan kekasih adikmu sendiri!" Zitao berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris, namun yang ada pelukan mereka malah semakin mengerat.

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan pernah memergoki Sehun sedang bermanja ria di pangkuan Luhan."

"APA?!"

Luhan menunduk setelah merasakan hawa panas di sekitar wajahnya.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini kakak-adik sama saja. Sama-sama mesum!" Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menatap Luhan dengan penuh peringatan. "Ingat, Lu. Jika Sehun berani melakukan _skinship_ melebihi batas, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan menghadiahi jurus _wushu_ terbaruku kepada anak itu. Oke?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap polos. Sedikit terkejut sekaligus geli melihat tingkah Zitao seperti seorang kakak yang _protective_ pada adik perempuan kesayangannya.

"I-iya, _Sunbae_."

"Panggil aku _Eonni!_ "

"Ah, _ne_ , _Eonni_ ..." Luhan terlihat kikuk lalu tersenyum lebar melihat Zitao lebih dulu memasang senyum.

"Ya sudah, kami kembali ke kelas dulu," ucap Zitao yang dibalas anggukan Luhan. Gadis itu mengangguk sebanyak tiga kali, persis seperti anak anjing yang sedang menurut.

"KYAAAA ... KAU IMUT SEKALI!" Zitao langsung menerjang tubuh mungil Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hei, hei, kau membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, Zi," Kris buru-buru menarik Zitao lalu terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan yang masih terbengong di tempatnya. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Lu."

Lagi, Luhan hanya menganggukan kepala tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan membiarkan pasangan itu pergi meninggalkannya. Luhan bukannya tidak mau membalas ucapan mereka. Gadis itu hanya terlalu _shock_ setelah mengetahui sebuah fakta.

Fakta bahwa Kris ternyata sudah mempunyai kekasih yang tidak lain juga siswi di sekolah mereka—teman satu angkatannya, Zitao. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah lama mendengar rumor kalau mereka menjalin hubungan, namun ia tidak pernah mempercayainya, karena rumor tersebut terdengar setelah kepergian Zitao ke Jepang untuk pertukaran pelajar 6 bulan yang lalu.

Namun hari ini, rumor itu terbukti dan berubah menjadi fakta. Kali ini Luhan tidak akan meragukannya lagi karena dia mendengarnya sendiri dari narasumber yang terpercaya.

Luhan terdiam. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya secara perlahan. Aneh, bukankah dia menyukai Kris? Seharusnya ketika tahu Kris sudah memiliki kekasih, ada rasa sesak maupun nyeri di dalam sini. Kenapa perasaan sakit itu tidak ada? Kenapa yang muncul justru perasaan lega?

"Tidak mungkin ..." Luhan menggeleng, Satu pemikiran yang beberapa hari belakangan mengusiknya kembali muncul di kepalanya.

 **..**

 **..**

Bel baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, namun sekarang Luhan justru berada di tepi kolam renang sekolahnya. Terlalu banyak pikiran, gadis itu memilih untuk membolos pelajaran jam terakhir. Luhan membutuhkan tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dan entah mengapa, pilihan Luhan justru jatuh pada tempat yang biasanya selalu ia hindari—kolam renang.

"Sepertinya ini hari keberuntungan kita ..."

 **DEG!**

Dengan gerakan kaku, Luhan berbalik ke sumber suara. Setelahnya, mata gadis itu membelalak lebar. _Sial! Kenapa di saat seperti ini mereka harus muncul?!_

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Luhan pada Minjoo cs yang entah dari mana sudah muncul di hadapannya. Luhan memperkirakan jika _trio_ rubah itu membuntutinya.

"Hei, kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan?" tanya Minjoo dengan nada mengejek.

Luhan menelan _saliva_ nya, kemudian melirik ke belakang.

"Minjoo- _ya_ , apa kau tidak tahu kalau Luhan tidak bisa berenang?" kali ini Sora yang menyahut ucapan Minjoo.

Minjoo dengan sengaja membuat wajahnya terlihat kaget, "Benarkah?"

"Yang benar saja, masa kau tidak tahu?" giliran Jihyun yang tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Luhan yang kini terlihat semakin ketakutan. Apalagi setelah mereka bertiga mulai mendekat, yang membuat Luhan refleks melangkah mundur. Sekarang jarak antara Luhan dengan kolam renang itu hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

"Dia bahkan selalu absen dalam pelajaran renang. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

"Aku memang tidak tahu," Minjoo berpura-pura memasang wajah bodohnya. "Tapi berkat kalian, sekarang aku jadi tahu."

Ketiganya tertawa kompak dan menurut Luhan itu terdengar memuakkan. Sayangnya, dia lebih difokuskan dengan kondisinya sendiri yang terjebak di tepi kolam renang. Luhan berasumsi, jika sejak awal mereka datang, ketiga gadis itu sudah tahu kalau dia tidak bisa berenang.

"Ma-mau apa kalian?" Luhan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan suaranya yang kini bergetar hebat. Firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan segera menimpanya.

"Lihat, apa ini Xi Luhan yang sebelumnya berani membentakku?" ejek Minjoo sarkastik yang disambut tawa oleh kedua rekannya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Luhan semakin ketakutan saat Minjoo melangkah maju, yang membuatnya melangkah mundur.

"Han Minjoo ... aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan padaku," Luhan berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya untuk memperingatkan Minjoo. "Jika kau tetap melakukannya, kau akan menyesal."

"Itu kata-kata terakhirmu?" Minjoo bersedekap sambil tersenyum sinis. Tak ada jawaban dari Luhan, tubuh gadis itu melemas dan ia merasakan kakinya berubah seperti _jelly_.

"Baiklah ..." Minjoo kembali melangkah maju dan Luhan hanya terdiam di tempatnya. "Selamat tinggal, Xi Luhan."

 **BYUR!**

Hanya dalam satu dorongan saja, tubuh Luhan terhempas ke dalam kolam renang. Minjoo tertawa puas melihat gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai _rival_ karena sudah merebut Sehun—pujaan hatinya—itu, kini tengah berjuang melawan maut di dalam kolam renang.

"To-tolong ..." Luhan semakin panik. Namun karena ia terus bergerak, tanpa sadar tubuhnya langsung terbawa ke tengah kolam renang.

"Berapa kalipun kau berteriak tidak akan ada yang menolongmu!"

Luhan semakin panik ketika merasakan kakinya mulai _kram_. Napasnya serasa tercekik ketika bayangan masa lalunya kembali muncul. Ya, Luhan sebenarnya mempunyai trauma masa kecil di mana ia pernah nyaris tenggelam di sungai. Itulah yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa berenang.

Di sela kondisinya yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, bayang-bayang wajah Sehun tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan Luhan. Air mata gadis itu pun mulai mengalir. Tubuhnya semakin lemah, Luhan mulai kehilangan tenaganya. _Sehun ... tolong aku ..._

"Minjoo, sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

"Tunggu, aku masih mau melihat gadis itu tersiksa."

"Nanti ada yang melihat, Minjoo! Kita pergi sekarang!"

"TIDAK!" Minjoo berteriak keras lalu menatap marah pada kedua sahabatnya. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum gadis itu menemui ajalnya."

"Tapi—"

"LUHAN!"

 **..**

 **..**

Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Dia berusaha mencari keberadaan Luhan, namun pemuda itu tak kunjung menemukannya. Sampai kemudian Sehun melihat sosok Kris yang tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan Zitao.

" _Hyung!_ "

Kris dan Zitao terkejut mendengar teriakan Sehun, terlebih dengan kondisi wajah pemuda itu berkeringat, dan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Sehun? Ada apa?" tanya Kris kebingungan.

"Apa kau melihat Luhan, _Hyung_?"

"Luhan?" yang bereaksi paling antusias justru Zitao. "Kami baru saja bertemu dengannya."

"Be-benarkah?" mata Sehun berbinar. "Sekarang dia di mana, _Noona_?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Zitao mengedikkan bahunya. "Kami berpisah di persimpangan lorong sana, Sehun- _ah_."

Sehun mendesah panjang, kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Zitao.

"Lho? Sehun?"

Sehun kembali berhenti ketika berpapasan dengan salah satu guru olahraga di sekolahnya—Choi Siwon.

"Siwon- _ssaem_?"

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke kelas? Bukankah pelajaran terakhir sudah dimulai?"

"A-aku ... sedang mencari Luhan, _Ssaem_ ," jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Luhan? Maksudmu Xi Luhan dari kelas 2-2?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Maukah _Ssaem_ membantuku mencarinya? Aku punya firasat tidak enak, takut terjadi hal buruk padanya."

"Baiklah," pria berperawakan tinggi yang berusia sekitar 30an itu mengiyakan permintaan Sehun. "Aku akan membantu mencarinya."

Sehun tersenyum senang, lantas berlari secepat mungkin keluar gedung sekolah, diikuti oleh Siwon di belakangnya. Mereka sempat mencari di taman belakang sekolah, namun hasilnya nihil. Kemudian mereka pergi menuju area yang biasa digunakan untuk berolahraga, mulai dari lapangan sepak bola, lapangan basket, sampai akhirnya kolam renang.

Semula Sehun tidak yakin kalau Luhan berada di sana, tapi entah kenapa ada dorongan yang kuat dalam diri Sehun untuk memeriksanya di area kolam renang.

"Lu—"

" _Minjoo, sebaiknya kita segera pergi_."

Langkah Sehun dan Siwon terhenti begitu mereka mendengar suara keras dari arah kolam renang. Sehun memicingkan matanya sampai kemudian melihat dengan jelas sosok gadis yang berdiri di dekat tepi kolam renang. _Han Minjoo!_

" _Tunggu, aku masih mau melihat gadis itu tersiksa_."

" _Nanti ada yang melihat, Minjoo! Kita pergi sekarang!_ "

" _TIDAK! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum gadis itu menemui ajalnya_."

 **DEG!**

Bersamaan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Minjoo, Sehun melihat sosok yang kini berada di tengah kolam renang. Mata Sehun membulat sempurna begitu dia mengenali gadis itu. Siwon yang melihat pemandangan itu pun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

" _Tapi—_ "

"LUHAN!" Sehun berteriak, lalu berlari menuju kolam renang. Dia langsung menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam renang, kemudian berenang ke tengah untuk menyelamatkan Luhan.

"TIDAK!" Sehun berteriak panik ketika melihat Luhan tenggelam. Ia menambah kecepatan berenangnya agar segera sampai di posisi Luhan.

Sementara itu, Minjoo yang masih terkejut dengan kemunculan Sehun, hanya berdiri mematung di tepi kolam renang. Ia masih memperhatikan Sehun yang sekarang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Luhan.

"Minjoo, kita harus pergi!" teriak Sora mengingatkan.

Minjoo bergeming.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Minjoo!" Jihyun langsung menarik tangan Minjoo dan menyeret gadis itu menjauh dari area kolam renang.

"Kalian mau pergi ke mana?"

Ketiga gadis itu berjengkit kaget melihat kemunculan Siwon yang langsung menghadang langkah mereka.

"Ikut aku menghadap kepala sekolah sekarang juga! Kalian harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan kalian!"

Minjoo, Sora, dan Jihyun hanya bisa menunduk pasrah. Tak ada jalan keluar bagi mereka untuk melarikan diri, karena nyatanya aksi mereka tertangkap basah oleh pihak sekolah.

 **..**

 **..**

"Hhhh ... hhh ..." Sehun langsung menghirup napas sebanyak-banyaknya begitu dia berhasil membawa Luhan keluar dari air. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sehun segera membopong tubuh Luhan ke tepi kolam renang.

"Luhan, buka matamu!" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, namun tetap tidak ada reaksi. Sehun kemudian melakukan CPR untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama. Ia bahkan memberikan napas buatan untuk gadis itu. Sehun melakukannya berulang-ulang sampai Luhan sadarkan diri.

" _UHUK!_ "

"Luhan!" Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika melihat Luhan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya. Gadis itu terbatuk dan perlahan mulai membuka matanya.

"Lu, kau baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku, mana yang sakit, hm?" Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan. Kepanikan masih menyelimuti diri Sehun, meskipun Luhan sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Se-Sehun ..." suara Luhan terdengar serak.

"Iya, ini aku, Lu. Katakan padaku, mana yang sakit?"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan justru terisak di tempatnya. Reaksinya itu spontan saja mengundang rasa panik Sehun yang kian menjadi.

"Luhan, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks ... Sehun ..."

Sehun menyeka air mata Luhan yang terus mengalir. "Sssst ... tenanglah, aku di sini."

"Ku-kupikir ... kau tidak akan datang ... kupikir aku tadi tidak akan selamat ... kupikir aku tadi akan ma—" kalimat Luhan terpotong ketika bibir Sehun dengan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika.

"Aku di sini. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu," Sehun membelai wajah Luhan. "Kau aman sekarang ..."

"Sehun ..." Luhan berucap lirih dan ia merasakan kepalanya terasa berat. Seketika pandangannya menggelap. Hal yang didengar Luhan terakhir kali adalah teriakan Sehun yang memanggil namanya.

 **..**

 **..**

Ketika Luhan membuka mata, dia sudah mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa putih yang mendominasi. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana—kecuali sosok perempuan yang mengenakan setelan jas dokter di dekat meja.

" _Eonni_ ..."

Perempuan yang memakai _nametag_ bertuliskan Kwon Boa itu menoleh. Senyum penuh kelegaan terpancar di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, Lu. Kau sudah sadar," Boa berjalan mendekati ranjang periksa yang ditempati Luhan. "Bagaimana kondisimu? Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

"Kepalaku ... sedikit pusing ..." jawab Luhan lirih.

Boa mengangguk paham, "Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya akan hilang setelah kau meminum obat dariku. Kau juga harus meminum vitamin supaya staminamu kembali pulih."

Luhan tercenung. Mendadak gadis itu memikirkan sosok yang diharapkan ada di sampingnya ketika dia tersadar dari pingsannya. Boa yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Luhan hanya mengulum senyum.

"Kau mencari Sehun?"

"Eh?" Sungguh, reaksi polos Luhan membuat Boa memekik gemas.

"Dia sedang pergi ke kafetaria untuk membeli makanan untukmu. Sebentar lagi juga da—"

"Luhan?"

Boa dan Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Lihat, dia sudah datang," ujar Boa sedikit berbisik namun mampu meninggalkan semburat rona merah di pipi Luhan. "Kebetulan kau sudah datang, Sehun. Luhan baru saja sadar."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kondisinya, _Noona_?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekat.

"Dia masih mengeluhkan pusing, tapi kau jangan khawatir. Setelah meminum obat dan vitamin yang kuberikan, juga beristirahat yang cukup, kondisinya akan segera pulih," jelas Boa panjang lebar. "Karena kau sudah ada di sini, aku tinggal sebentar. Pastikan Luhan mengisi perutnya terlebih dahulu sebelum meminum obat."

Sehun mengangguk, "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, _Noona_."

"Terima kasih, _Eonni_ ..." kata Luhan yang dibalas usapan lembut dari Boa di kepalanya.

Sepeninggalan Boa, suasana canggung kembali menyergap keduanya. Sehun berdeham pelan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku membawakan bubur untukmu," ujar Sehun sembari duduk di tepi ranjang. "Kebetulan saat aku datang ke kafetaria, Bibi Lee sedang membuat bubur untuk Paman Lee. Jadi, sekalian saja aku memintanya untukmu."

Luhan masih terdiam melihat Sehun tersenyum tulus padanya. Mungkin ini sudah yang kesekian kali pemuda itu memperlihatkan senyumannya di hadapan Luhan—sejak pengakuannya 1 minggu yang lalu. Sadar atau tidak, hanya melalui senyuman itu, Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik. Seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Hati Luhan semakin menghangat ketika dia melihat Sehun sibuk menyiapkan bubur untuknya, lalu dengan hati-hati sedikit meniup bubur tersebut, sebelum menyuapkannya ke mulut Luhan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ini enak," Luhan tersenyum. "Masakan Bibi Lee memang paling lezat."

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. Sungguh, Luhan semakin dibuat terpesona dengan aura ketampanan Sehun yang semakin menguar, ketika pemuda itu melepas topeng _ice prince_ yang selama ini melekat di wajahnya.

Luhan jadi teringat kembali dengan fakta hubungan Kris dan Zitao. Kalau dipikir-pikir, seharusnya Luhan merasa sedih mengetahui orang yang disukainya ternyata sudah menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lain. Namun sejak ia tahu, Luhan sama sekali tidak merasakan kesedihan itu. Yang ada justru perasaan berdebar lainnya yang jauh lebih kuat ketimbang perasaan Luhan sebelumnya terhadap Kris.

 _Mungkinkah ... perasaanku sekarang memang sudah berubah karena Sehun?_

"Aaaaa ..." Sehun kembali menyuapkan sesendok bubur untuk Luhan.

Wajah Luhan kembali dibuat merona karena perhatian yang diberikan Sehun. Terakhir kali, pemuda itu menolongnya dari lemparan minuman Minjoo di kafetaria. Lalu sejak mengaku jika dia menyukai Luhan, Sehun terus memberikan perhatiannya untuk gadis ini. Mulai dari menjemput ke sekolah, mengantar pulang ke rumah, dan masih banyak bentuk perhatiannya lagi yang sebenarnya sederhana, namun sangat berkesan bagi Luhan.

"Sehun ..."

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ngg ... yang kau katakan waktu itu ... apakah itu benar-benar tulus dari hatimu?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Saat kau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, apakah itu sungguhan? Bukan candaan yang termasuk bagian dari hukuman yang kuterima sebelumnya?"

Mata Sehun mengerjap polos, setelahnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Serius, Lu. Kau masih menganggap itu adalah hukuman untukmu?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Sehun terdiam sejenak, tampak menggumamkan sesuatu seolah tanda berpikir.

"Bagaimana ... jika ucapanku waktu itu adalah pernyataan cintaku yang terselubung?"

"Eh, apa maksudmu?"

Sehun tertawa kecil, lalu menyentil hidung Luhan dengan gemas. "Dengar baik-baik, Lu. Sebenarnya ..."

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Sehun baru saja keluar dari ruang guru. Buru-buru ia memeriksa ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahat akan berakhir._

 _"_ _Sebaiknya aku ke kelas saja ..." gumamnya sambil melangkah meninggalkan ruang guru. Namun sebelum ke kelasnya, Sehun pergi ke area loker untuk mengambil barang miliknya._

 _Ketika Sehun sampai di sana, ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan empat orang yang sedang berdiri di depan lokernya. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat baru saja menarik tangannya dari dalam loker. Seperti baru saja menaruh sesuatu di dalam sana._

 _"_ _Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan lokerku?"_

 _"_ _ASTAGA!" Keempat orang itu berteriak kaget mendengar suara Sehun yang menyapa mereka._

 _"_ _YA! KAU MENGAGETKAN KAMI, BODOH!" Jongin berteriak kesal sambil memukul kepala Sehun_

 _"_ _YA!"_

 _"_ _STOP!" Teriakan Baekhyun sukses menghentikan aksi kedua pemuda kopi-susu yang tengah melakukan aksi konyol dengan saling memukul itu. "Kalian ini ..."_

 _Sehun mendengus kesal, "Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan lokerku? Kalian ingin mencuri, ya?"_

 _PLETAK!_

 _Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang memukul kepala Sehun. "Diam, bodoh! Kami ini sedang membantumu."_

 _Sehun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kesakitan. Lalu matanya menangkap sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang warna pink yang ada di tangan Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Benda apa itu?"_

 _"_ _Ini surat cinta milik Luhan. Tadi kami melihat Luhan meletakkan surat ini di loker Kris-oppa."_

 _"_ _APA?!"_

 _Diam-diam Jongin dan Chanyeol cekikikan bersama melihat reaksi Sehun, begitu pun Kyungsoo yang kesulitan menahan tawanya karena wajah frustasi pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Bagi mereka berempat, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Sehun menyukai Luhan sejak tahun pertama sekolah mereka._

 _"_ _Dengar, kalau kau ingin Luhan menjadi kekasihmu, kau harus mengikuti ide kami. Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya._

 _"_ _Mengikuti ide kalian?" Sehun memandang curiga. "Kalian yakin akan berhasil?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja!" jawab Jongin penuh keyakinan. "Tapi, itu semua tergantung aktingmu. Apakah Luhan akan mempercayainya atau tidak."_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"_ _Begini ..." Kyungsoo akhirnya mengambil alih untuk memberi penjelasan. "Kami tadi sedang memindahkan surat milik Luhan ke lokermu. Dengan begitu, orang yang datang untuk menemui ajakan Luhan sesuai surat ini adalah kau, bukan Kris-oppa. Luhan pasti terkejut saat melihat kedatanganmu, terlebih setelah dia melihatmu membawa surat ini. Jika dia bertanya, bagaimana surat ini bisa di tanganmu, kau jawab saja kalau kau menemukan surat ini di lokermu. Kami yakin, dia pasti akan mengelak telah melakukan kesalahan ketika keliru meletakkan surat ini di lokermu."_

 _"_ _Nah, saat dia masih menyangkal, gunakan saja topeng ice prince-mu itu. Bilang padanya kalau ini adalah salah Luhan sendiri, dan dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan menjadi kekasihmu," sambung Chanyeol. Keempat orang itu tersenyum lebar—seolah bangga dengan ide mereka._

 _Sehun tercengang. Benar-benar tidak membayangkan ide brilliant—atau sebenarnya sangat konyol—dari keempat orang itu._

 _"_ _Kalian yakin ini akan berhasil?"_

 _"_ _Sudah kubilang ini tergantung aktingmu, Tuan Oh."_

 _"_ _Kau meremehkan kemampuanku?!" bentak Sehun tak terima._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu buktikan!" tantang Baekhyun sambil bersedekap. "Dengar, Sehun. Ini bukan hanya membuat Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihmu, tapi kau juga akan menolongnya dari rasa malu karena menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas sudah mempunyai kekasih."_

 _Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya._

 _"_ _Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan? Sekali pun hanya akting karena kami yang sudah mengaturnya, saat kau menyuruh Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihmu, usahakan terselip ketulusan di sana. Ya, aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan Luhan akan menyadari hal itu atau tidak, tapi ada baiknya—"_

 _"_ _Aku mengerti," potong Sehun disertai senyum lebarnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengatakannya dengan tulus saat memintanya menjadi kekasihku."_

 ** _Flashback off_**

Mulut Luhan menganga lebar selesai mendengar cerita Sehun. Pemuda itu terkikik geli melihat bagaimana wajah spektakuler Luhan yang begitu kaget usai mendengar cerita darinya.

"Jadi yang memindah suratku ke lokermu adalah mereka?!"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Bukannya takut melihat kemarahan Luhan, pemuda itu justru tertawa. Karena Luhan malah tampak menggemaskan dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Tega sekali mereka melakukan itu padaku!" Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Kau marah?"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan berteriak keras. "Gara-gara mereka, aku harus mengalami nasib sial karena menjadi kekasihmu."

"Hei, kau bilang apa? Sial?" Sehun sekarang ikut terpancing emosinya. "Seharusnya kau senang. Menjadi kekasihku itu adalah keberuntungan, tahu!"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak percaya. Itu bahkan terjadi karena kalian yang sudah merencanakannya, bukan secara kebetulan. Jadi menurutku itu adalah kesialan."

Sehun memasang wajah cemberutnya. Ingin membalas ucapan Luhan, namun kemudian dia teringat sesuatu.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Kris- _hyung_ dan Zitao- _noona_?"

 **DEG!**

Wajah Luhan kembali berubah. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat sebagai respon untuk pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kau sudah tahu hubungan mereka berdua bukan?"

" _Ne_ , aku sudah tahu ..." jawab Luhan lesu. "Aku mau tanya, apa mereka juga sudah tahu kalau kakakmu menjalin hubungan dengan Zitao- _eonni_."

Sehun mengangguk, "Itu juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa mereka memindahkan suratmu ke lokerku. Agar kau tidak mendapat malu setelah ditolak oleh kakakku."

Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengar penjelasan Sehun.

Melihat wajah murung Luhan, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, lalu menyentuh dagu gadis itu. Perlahan ia menuntun wajah Luhan agar menghadap ke arahnya dan menatap manik mata rusa itu secara intens.

"Mungkin benar kejadian waktu itu diawali dengan rencana kami. Tapi ketahuilah, semua tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar jika ini bukan takdir dari Tuhan," kata Sehun mencoba memberi pemahaman.

Luhan tertegun. Seperti mendapat pencerahan melalui kata-kata Sehun, gadis itu tertunduk dengan seulas senyum.

"Jadi ..." Sehun menimang-nimang, "apa menurutmu menjadi kekasihku adalah sebuah kesialan?"

"..."

"Atau keberuntungan?" lanjut Sehun disertai senyuman terbaiknya.

 _Final_ , melihat senyum Sehun yang begitu tulus membuat Luhan tidak bisa lagi menutupi perasaan asing yang belakangan mengusik dirinya. Namun lebih dari itu, Luhan tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengenali perasaan asing itu, sebab dia sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Luhan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ..." desak Sehun tak sabar. "Menjadi kekasihku, adalah kesialan atau keberuntungan bagimu?"

"Itu ..." Luhan mengambil jeda sejenak, lalu menatap Sehun yang tengah memandanginya lekat-lekat. Entah muncul dorongan dari mana, Luhan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir tipis Sehun, sambil menjawab, "kurasa itu adalah keberuntungan bagiku ..."

Bibir Sehun melengkung sempurna.

"Hei, kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu? Ayo, lihat ke sini." Sehun terheran dengan sikap Luhan yang terus memeluknya, seolah menjadikan dada bidangnya untuk bersembunyi.

"TIDAK! AKU MALU!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Ayolah, Lu. Kenapa harus malu, hm? Angkat wajahmu, aku ingin melihatnya ..."

"Ja-jangan ... wajahku terlihat jelek ..."

"Luhan ..."

"Wajahku jelek seperti tomat, Sehun! Lihat!"

Sehun tercengang ketika Luhan mengangkat wajahnya yang kini merah padam. Benar-benar menyerupai tomat, namun itu tidak terlihat jelek. Melainkan terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau menertawaiku?!" Luhan mendelik kesal. "Menyebalkan!"

Sehun buru-buru menghentikan tawanya lalu berdeham pelan. "Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu ... hanya saja ..."

"APA?!"

" _Shit!_ Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Sehun tanpa basa-basi langsung menangkup wajah Luhan, kemudian mencium bibir gadis itu dengan penuh gairah. Luhan yang semula terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba Sehun, perlahan mulai mengimbangi ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Keduanya sama-sama kehabisan napas ketika tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Cengkeraman tangan Luhan di seragam Sehun perlahan mengendur, gadis itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih menjadikan dada bidang Sehun sebagai objek penglihatannya.

"Kau tahu, Lu," Sehun mengangkat wajah Luhan. "Wajah merahmu yang seperti tomat itu sama sekali tidak jelek. Sebaliknya, terlihat sangat cantik dan menggemaskan. Aku suka."

 **BLUSH!**

" _Ugh_ , jangan katakan itu lagi!" rengek Luhan. "Sejak kapan seorang _ice prince_ seperti dirimu bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata _cheesy_ seperti itu?!"

"Aku belajar dari Chanyeol dan Jongin."

"APA?!" Luhan tiba-tiba kembali berteriak heboh. "Kau tidak boleh belajar dari mereka. Nanti kau tertular kelakuan mesum dan idiot mereka. Aku tidak mau!"

"Jadi kau lebih senang kalau aku tetap berperilaku sebagai _ice prince_ , begitu?"

"Iya! Aku lebih senang kalau tetap bertingkah seperti _ice prince_ di hadapan semua orang, tapi ..." Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari melirik Sehun yang terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tapi apa?"

Perlahan senyum mengembang di bibir Luhan, "Tapi kau akan berlaku hangat ketika hanya bersamaku."

Sehun terkekeh, "Lihat, sekarang siapa yang lebih _cheesy_ , _eoh_?"

Luhan terkikik geli, kemudian menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun yang dibalas usapan lembut pemuda itu di punggungnya.

"Luhan, kau belum membalas ucapanku waktu itu ..."

Luhan mendongak, "Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja. Paling tidak setelah mendengarnya darimu, perasaanku akan jauh lebih senang dan lega," ujar Sehun sambil mengusap pipi Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk imut, kemudian memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Oh Sehun ..."

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan mulai menangkup wajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku," Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Aku menyukaimu."

Sehun tersenyum bahagia mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Pemuda itu kembali mencium bibir Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **BRUK!**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara debuman keras dari arah pintu ruang UKS yang kini terbuka secara perlahan. Luhan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sehun, dan seketika matanya membulat melihat pemandangan yang terjadi di depan sana.

" _YA!_ KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGALAMI INI LAGI! CEPAT MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" Itu teriakan merana Jongin yang kembali harus menjadi yang terbawah, saat mereka jatuh terjerembab di lantai—dengan sebagian tubuh mereka yang masih berada di luar pintu. Dua pasangan itu—Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo, rupanya mereka sudah berada di balik pintu sejak tadi.

Hal lainnya yang membuat Luhan semakin terkejut, yaitu keberadaan satu pasangan lagi yang berada di belakang empat orang itu. Keduanya tidak ikut terjatuh, tapi mereka ikut mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Akh! Akh!" Sehun merintih kesakitan karena Zitao tiba-tiba langsung menyeruak masuk—mengabaikan keempat orang yang masih saling tumpang tindih di dekat pintu—kemudian menjewer telinganya.

" _Noona_ , telingaku sakit!"

"Itu hukuman karena kau sudah berbuat mesum pada Luhan! Kau membuatnya kesulitan bernapas karena terus menciumnya, bodoh!"

"Tapi dia juga menikmatinya, _Noona_!"

 _PLETAK!_

"Ah, _Hyung!_ Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memukulku?!" bentak Sehun tak terima.

"Kau harus mengontrol hormonmu, Sehun- _ah_. Kami yakin kalau tidak ada kami yang mengawasi, kau pasti akan bertindak lebih jauh dari tadi," Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun dibalik itu sebenarnya dia menahan senyumannya.

"Ish, aku seperti ini juga belajar darimu, _Hyung!_ Kau dan Zitao- _noona_ 'kan sering melakukannya di rumah," jawab Sehun lancar tanpa jeda dan-

 _PLAK!_

-sukses mendapat hadiah manis dari Zitao berupa tamparan kecil di mulutnya.

"Mulutmu itu ... Oh Sehun ..." geram Zitao marah. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memberengut kesal sambil mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang sakit karena terkena baru saja amukan panda dan naga.

"Luuuuu ..."

Ketiga pasangan itu mendelik melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba bersikap _tsundere_.

"Apa?"

"Mereka memukulku, Lu. Kau tidak mau membelaku?"

"Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Tuan Oh mesum!"

Tawa terdengar dari dua pasangan yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Ya ampun, baru kali ini aku melihat _ice prince_ merengek seperti anak kecil."—Baekhyun.

"Apa benar ini Oh Sehun yang kukenal?"—Kyungsoo.

"Lihat, dia benar-benar rela mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Luhan."—Chanyeol.

"Oi, Sehun. Kau tidak harus belajar lewat Kris- _hyung_ saja. Kau tahu, kau bisa belajar denganku. Mau kuajari teknik berciuman yang terbaru?"—Jongin. Jelas ucapannya membuktikan bahwa dia yang paling mesum di antara semua orang.

"EHEM!" Luhan berdeham pelan lalu menatap tajam pada dua pasangan itu. "Kalian tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?"

 _Glek!_ Keempat orang itu seketika mematung di tempat, merasakan sesuatu yang membuat tubuh mereka menegang. Belum lagi bagaimana kilat api kemarahan di mata Luhan yang terlihat begitu menakutkan.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu langsung melirik Sehun. "Sehun- _ah_ , jangan bilang kalau Luhan—"

"Ya, aku sudah tahu semuanya." Luhan memotong kalimat Chanyeol, "Aku sudah tahu kalau kalian yang memindah suratku ke loker Sehun."

Hening. Semua orang terdiam mendengar pengakuan Luhan barusan. Hanya satu pasangan yang terlihat bingung dan saling memandang.

"Surat?" Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya. "Surat apa, Sehun- _ah_?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, _Noona_. Hanya—"

"LARIIIIII!"

Zitao dan Kris terkesiap mendengar teriakan empat orang tadi yang kini diketahui sudah menghilang dari pintu UKS.

" _YA!_ BERHENTI KALIAN!" Luhan tiba-tiba saja melompat turun dari ranjang dan berlari menyusul mereka. Sehun yang melihat reaksi kemarahan kekasihnya itu malah tertawa di tempat sambil memegangi perutnya.

"BERHENTI!"

"KYAAAA ... TOLONG! ADA RUSA CHINA MENGAMUK!"

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _"_ _Menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun, bukanlah sebuah kesialan, melainkan sebuah keberuntungan."_

 _-Luhan-_

 _"_ _Kehadiran Xi Luhan dalam hidupku adalah keberuntungan yang paling berkesan bagiku."_

 _-Sehun-_

 **..**

 **..**

 **-THE END-**

 **10 Maret 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Huwaaa, apaan ini? Maaf kalau jadinya malah absurd gini *bow* Makasih ya, buat yang udah mau baca dan review, sekaligus yang udah favorites/follow FF ini :)

Habis ini aku lanjutin yang You're Mine, oke?

 **Special Thanks to :**

Angel Deer, tiehanhun9094, lulu-shi, CheonsaKim13, minkook94, KMHHS, JungHunHan, Selenia Oh, LSaber, Wind Noona, Hilma700, salma lulu, Agassi 20, Asmaul, MeriskaLu, Seravin509, zeno, ohmitha, Guest, RealCY, DEERHUN794, OhXiSeLu, hunnaxxx, Arifahohse, Juna Oh, Guest, Skymoebius, rafa, Ayam Ungu, stephjung, laabaikands, niasw3ty, Light-B, luharawr, misslah, nisaramaidah28, Gebetanku1220, pramesti . angel, Nurul999, SyiSehun, Namebbcskl, Sarrah HunHan, Pinku Deer

Buat yang baru review setelah aku update chapter terbaru, aku ucapkan makasih banyak :D

I love you all *muach*


End file.
